


À Paris

by Xetta



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По мысли автора, место действия - Париж, время действия - середина 1990-х.</p>
    </blockquote>





	À Paris

**Author's Note:**

> По мысли автора, место действия - Париж, время действия - середина 1990-х.

На высоте в полторы сотни метров холодный ветер швыряет в лицо горсти вечернего тумана. На бескрайний город, развернувшийся под ними, с востока наползают сизые сумерки, и окраины уже подернулись россыпью огней. В это время года, в этот час и в такую погоду на смотровой площадке Эйфелевой башни нет вечной суеты и давки, и если отрешиться от гомона группки китайских туристов по соседству, можно полностью отдаться моменту.  
Лицо Энтони, смуглое от каламбрийского загара, золотят последние лучи угасающего солнца; глаза его восторженно горят, и сам он словно сияет, разглядывая с высоты птичьего полета улицы, которые они сегодня исходили вдоль и поперек.   
Карлу безразличны городские красоты, он рассеянно окидывает взглядом горизонт и возвращается к виду, который радует его куда сильнее: Энтони увлеченно тянет шею, выглядывая за парапет. Его волосы, совсем промокшие за день под мелким парижским дождем, вьются и липнут ко лбу; из азартно приоткрытого рта вырываются едва заметные клубы пара. Сам не замечая, он зябко поводит лопатками – здесь, на высоте, заметно холоднее, да и одет он слишком легко, беспечно купившись с утра на обманчивое апрельское тепло.   
Карл стягивает с шеи теплое кашне и осторожно накрывает им плечи друга, задержав на них ладони и уткнувшись носом в макушку Энтони. Солнце тонет в размытом вечернем тумане где-то за Версалем, но они продолжают стоять, почти обнявшись, а внизу разгораются теплыми огнями Елисейские поля.   
На эти три дня Париж принадлежит им двоим…


End file.
